And I would be the one
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Another in my Jen and Castiel series. This time they have a little snow inspired fun. ADULT CONTENT.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - I wrote this one shot largely drawing inspiration from a song by Sarah McLachlan - "Possession." The title is actually taken from lyrics from the song, as is the quote included. I've even worked in a few quotes into the main text too. This is in response to the prompt - Fun with Snow - posed on the site Hot Guy Heaven but I kinda deviated a little. It also turned out much longer than I imagined it would.

**_And I would be the one._**

**_And I would be the one,  
to hold you down,  
and kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away,  
and after I wipe away your tears  
Just close your eyes, dear_**

I watched the snow swirl down, eddying in dizzying flurries around us, making me feel dizzy and slightly disorientated. I turned to Castiel and watched the flakes settle in his hair and on his coat, making him look even more perfect than he already was to me. He watched the snow, calmly and wondrously, and I wondered if he'd never seen snow before. By the open look of wonderment on his face, I rather thought he hadn't. He looked like a child witnessing his first snowfall at Christmas, large blue eyes stretched wide and a small smile on his lips, as he took it all in.

He noticed me watching him, and he looked a little uncertain at my scrutiny.

"What?" was his simple question, as he graced me with one of his adorable little head tilts.

I smiled at him, before saying - "Nothing, Cas. I was watching you - it looks as though you have never seen snow before!"

"Not for a long time, and certainly nothing like this!" came his soft answer. "We don't get things like this often ... "

"Up in Heaven? No, I don't suppose you do!" I said, softly, suddenly reminded then that Cas was not exactly human, when I all too plainly was.

I felt a pang of sadness, of loss, and I wondered if the angel would ever leave me ... if he ever could. I took some comfort in the sudden thought that maybe he couldn't - I think the separation would just about kill him as much as it would me. That's the beauty of being a soul mate - separation was never very comfortable, the experience was painful and if one died, so did the other. Our souls were eternally bound through thick and thin.

Cas regarded me with such trust and innocence in his eyes, that I didn't suspect what was coming next. He bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and flung it directly at me so fast I could barely react. I squealed in surprise at the impact, and was graced with a true, yet all too rare smile from the angel before me.

I laughed back, then said - "You should smile more, Cas! You have a nice smile!"

Cas grinned again, which was soon wiped from his face when a snowball of my own caught him unawares. He pretended to pout, eyes turning large in the puppy dog look he knew I could never resist.

"I am an angel of the Lord, Jen! That was close to blasphemy!" he said, with a twinkle in his eye that was rare in the normally taciturn Cas.

He was in a rare relaxed mood, and I was glad. Despite our ease in each other's company at all times, it still was nice when Cas truly let his guard down at times such as this.

I went to him, rubbing snow-encrusted fingers on his cheeks, making him shiver at the contact, before shivering myself. I hadn't realized until then how cold it was, as when I came into close proximity to Cas' warm body. Cas noticed my shiver, before he stepped forward to wrap arms and his coat around me. I smiled and half closed my eyes, snuggling into the warmth of him, smiling even more, when I felt the impression of wings around me as well, soft feathers, wrapping me in extra warmth.

"You warm now?" he said, softly, looking down on me with a gentle look upon his face and I turned the smile onto him.

I nodded, but didn't speak - I didn't want to ruin the perfection of the moment with a spoken word out of turn. I rubbed his back, relaxing further into his arms, thinking how ... trusting I was of him. I had never had that before with anyone.

The life of a hunter was not an easy one - it was a life filled with danger, and distrust, so to find someone like this that I could let my guard down with was just ... much needed perfection.

I almost protested when Cas lifted one hand from my side, letting in the chill from the winter air again, but he merely lifted my face to his. His lips were warm on mine and I leant further into him, as he returned his arm to my side. His wings encircled us further, sheltering us from the snow, not that I was too worried about then right then, being too consumed in the kiss.

"We'd better take this inside if this is gonna go further, Cas!" I said, breathlessly when the kiss ended.

Cas' eyes softened into a smile, before he said - "I think that would be a good idea, Jen!"

I grinned up at him then - delighted that he had wanted this to go further.

And just like that, we were inside, transported by angel magic no doubt, and the sudden warmth of the room was like a smack in the face. I ran hands over Cas' chest, as the angel tickled my face with his feathers. I sneezed and Cas laughed.

"You did that on purpose!" I said, pushing him away, even as I laughed myself, but Cas wasn't about to relinquish hold of me that easily.

He walked me over to the bed, and I let myself be directed there, watching how the light from the open fire caught his face and made his eyes, already a dark blue seem much darker, more mysterious, like the night sky. For a moment, I almost fancied I saw stars there, but he blinked and the stars were gone.

I felt hypnotized then - hypnotized by an angel, and I bowed my head, leaning my forehead against his chest, feeling more than hearing his heart beating in his chest. I was suddenly reminded then that the angel was sharing a body with a man, after all, and I wondered briefly what the man had been like - how much he was like Castiel himself.

"Cas, what's the man like?" I asked.

"Does it matter so very much?" Cas asked gently, tilting my face back up to his, and staring deep into my eyes.

"No, I guess not. It's not him, I love," I said quietly.

Cas hid a smile, then said - "The vessel is not suitable? Should I swap it for another?"

I couldn't help but show horror at that, before I said - "The vessel is very agreeable, but that's not what I meant, and you know it! It's what's in here that counts!"

I laid a hand on Cas' chest at that, and Cas did smile then.

"If only more humans were so insightful ... " he said, sadly.

"Ii am not most humans!" I replied.

"And aren't I all the luckier for that!" came the reply.

I had to smile at that - before I touched his face gently with one hand and drawing him into another kiss.

Outside the snow continued to fall, long since forgotten as Cas lifted me up and onto the bed. Really a mere man could not have done it so easily as he had done, but then he was no mere man. I was literally touched by an angel.

And I would be the one to hold him down ...

I closed my eyes as Castiel leant forward pressing lips to my neck, nipping gently at the skin there, as he ran hands over me, warm, gentle, and it felt like home.

I ran fingers through soft hair, settling into him as he worked his lips lower, slender fingers unbuttoning my blouse as he went, making me shiver as they brushed against bare skin. He raised eyes to mine, as though checking I was not too cold, but he could see by my face, my eyes that I was not cold. Quite the opposite in fact.

He nodded once to himself, as though confirming something to himself, a small yet satisfied smile touching his lips, before he dipped his head down lower, trailing his tongue down my bare skin. I closed my eyes, all the better just to feel without any outside distractions, resting hands lightly on Castiel's shoulders, as he kissed my stomach. I felt the comforting presence of wings surrounding us, protecting us, making me feel warm and safe in their embrace.

My body ached to feel his touch, his warmth, his skin on mine, and my hands pushed his coat from his shoulders. Castiel sat up, then, removing his coat the rest of the way, looking down at me with pupils dilated so much, his usually dark blue eyes turning almost black. I shrugged out of my jacket, my open blouse, my pants, watching Castiel hungrily as he echoed my movements, although a lot more fastidiously than I had done.

I reached out to touch him, to draw him to me, as he sat on the bed beside me, running one hand over his chest, as he leant into me, trailing one hand lightly over my hip, making me shiver pleasurably, against him. He kissed me again, tongues entwined, kissing me so hard, he took my breath away. His fingers skated across my skin, lightly, drawing goose bumps in their wake, and seemingly setting me afire as he did so. I arched into him, raking hands through his hair, as he settled himself into me, bodies fitting together with nothing standing between us and I would not be denied.

And surely neither would Cas, for he broke the kiss, to look down upon with such a look of tenderness, I almost cried - I felt so loved right then, something I had not felt in such a long time, and I touched his cheek tenderly, wondrously. He leant into me, a slight smile touching his lips, eyes half closed, before he kissed the palm of my hand softly.

I felt the impression of wings enfold me once again, before he thrust himself into me, and I gasped out an exclamation of pleasure, holding him close as he dialled up the pace. I matched his rhythm, feeling his pleasure roll through me, through the link that we shared. It surrounded me, poured through me, and I lost myself to it, knowing that he felt how much pleasure I was getting from this rolling through him too. He closed his eyes momentarily, lips half parted in a moan, as he thrust harder into me. His wings stroked my sides, trailing soft feathers across my skin, and I arched up into him, desire coursing through me into him, washing through us both and I felt the beginnings of my climax pooling in my abdomen, which I tried to hold onto as long as I could. I lost the battle in the end and I gave myself over to the climax, crying out for him, clinging to him until his reached his own climax. I could feel it - the pleasure he got from it and I stared up at him, at the distance in his eyes, as he withdrew.

He settled down beside me on the bed, inviting me into his arms, which I gladly snuggled into. Neither of us said a word, but then again, neither of us really needed to, just relying on our internal sharing of emotions to do the talking. I watched as his eyes drifted slowly closed in sleep, lips half parted in a smile, and I snuggled closer into him, smiling myself.

One last thing I felt him do, before we both drifted into much needed sleep, was to wrap his wings protectively around me one last time and then I knew no more, until morning light ...

fini


End file.
